När Älvadrottningens Kröns
by Erzs
Summary: ¿Rey de las Hadas? ¿Qué clase de locura era esta? Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Leve Sterek. Derek x Stiles. Songfic por Otyg. Crack Fic.
**Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los uso para esta cosa rara. (Esta vez va en serio. RARA)**

Día 7 Reto Abril Fanfictionero.

Canción: När Älvadrottningens Kröns (Cuando la reina de las hadas es coronada) por Otyg.

Advertencias. Estos es lo más raro que podrán encontrarse. Pero el reto es crear un fic con la canción que salga he hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Pero quedó muuuuy raro. ¿Quién me manda a tener canciones folclóricas metaleras suecas? En fin, ya he advertido, así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. No me anden echando la culpa luego

* * *

Abrió los ojos de pronto. No estaba seguro de cuando se había quedado dormido. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, por lo que se le dificultaba ver a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, distinguió que no estaba en su cuarto. Ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Esa enorme habitación, llena de muebles elegantes, y de cientos de cosas que no reconocía. Antes de entrar en pánico, oyó la puerta abrirse.

—Stiles, ¿Estás listo…? ¡No puede ser! Ni si quiera te has vestido. ¡Se nos hará tarde!

— ¿Lydia? –Okay. Definitivamente debía estar soñando. La chica pelirroja frente a él definitivamente era Lydia, pero con la diferencia de que tenía dos alas doradas de mariposa saliéndole de la espalda.

— Tenemos que apresurarnos… ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante? –ante sus palabras la habitación se ilumino. En la esquina de la habitación, distinguió un maniquí con un elegante traje blanco y una larga capa que llegaba hasta el suelo. En la tela del traje había unas pequeñas piedras brillantes, parecidas a diamantes.

—No toques el rocío, que es bastante frágil y difícil de cristalizar. Ahora sé que no te gusta que haga esto, pero ya no queda tiempo. –La Lydia-hada hizo un movimiento de manos que lo cubrió en una neblina arcoíris y lo sofoco por un momento. Cuando el humo se disipo, miró hacía bajo, a su propio cuerpo. Ahora tenía puesto el traje y la larga capa. Tal vez estaba mal que él mismo lo dijera, pero parecía un príncipe.

—Bien, se te ve perfecto. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de mi diseño? –la chica sonrió orgullosa. —Ahora llamaré a Malia para que nos lleve ahí de inmediato.

—Espera un segundo ¿Nos lleve a dónde? ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

— ¿En serio lo olvidaste? ¡Es tu coronación! Pronto serás el rey de las hadas.

—Espera… ¿Qué? –Okay. Esto estaba sobrepasando los límites de su imaginación. ¿Rey de las hadas?

—Al fin llegas, Malia. Se nos ha hecho muy tarde y necesitamos un aventón. –la chica apareció ante ellos, como era de esperarse, ella también tenía un bello par de alas doradas saliéndole de la espalda.

— ¿Dónde irem…? –antes de poder terminar la oración fue rodeado por un polvo blanco, diferente al lanzado por Lydia, y apareció en medio de un enorme… ¿Pantano?

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente que conocía y gente que no. Pudo visualizar a Kira bailando alegremente entre la hierba, a Scott junto a ella. Visualizo a Isaac, a Ethan, a Danny. Viejos amigos que creyó nunca volver a ver. En medio de todo, un enorme trono dorado se levantaba con una mesa a su lado. Sobre esta una corona verde, como hecha de flores. Y del lado contrario se encontraba Derek… ¿¡Derek?!

Okay. Eso era imposible. Derek se encontraba ahí con un hermoso traje negro, simple, pero que le resaltaba su figura musculada. Solo parecía ser superado por su mismo traje. Se veía simplemente encantador… y muy guapo.

—Se ve bien ¿No? Lástima que no me dejo agregarle más detalles, le hubiera quedado fabuloso. Pero en fin, supongo que hoy es tu día y no quería opacarlo.

— ¿Qué hace él ahí? –Esa fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente, en lugar de las miles de otras que eran mil veces más importantes y más útiles en su situación.

—Es la tradición ¿No recuerdas? Estuvimos ensayándolo por semanas. Quien lleva acabo la coronación es el consorte de la rei… Bueno, el consorte del Rey.

—Oh… ¡¿Consorte?! –todo el lugar se quedó en silencio

—Es el príncipe –un murmuro general se escuchó en aquel lugar y rápidamente todos voltearon hacía él. El ser el centro de atención lo puso inmediatamente nervioso.

—Es tu momento de brillar. No lo desperdicies –la pelirroja le habla en un susurro, dándole un leve empujón para que se dirigiera al trono. Desde los lados, podía observar a todos sus amigos observándole, dándole señales de aliento. Fijo su mirada al frente, cruzando miradas con aquellos ojos verdes que, aunque nunca se lo diría en la cara, le enloquecían. Finalmente llegó al lugar y se sentó ante el trono ante la mirada atenta del público.

Lo siguiente fue como un sueño. Derek se acercó y le susurró unas palabras en el oído que le hicieron enrojecer. Dio un discurso al pueblo y, sin más preámbulo, tomo la corona y se la colocó en su cabeza.

— ¡Salve al nuevo rey de las hadas! –todos repitieron en unísono, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Una risa burlona interrumpió la celebración. — Que vivan los nuevos reyes ¿No es así? Lástima que el consorte no le pertenezca. Él es solo mí, "Rey Stiles" –Okay, ahora si estaba enloqueciendo. Frente a él, se encontraba Kate Argent completamente vestida de negro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cinco figuras se colocaron en modo defensivo frente a él, incluyendo a Derek. Cuando finalmente las reconoció se quedó paralizado. Eran Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Cora. La antigua manada de Derek.

—La guardia real, que agradable recibimiento. Pero saben que ustedes no son nada ante mí. –con un solo movimiento mandó a todos a volar, arrojándolos por los aires. Derek fue el único que se mantuvo de pie protegiendo a Stiles. —No quiero dañarte a ti, cariño. Pero lo haré de ser necesario. –lanzó un rayo de sus manos hacía él, pero antes de que llegara a darle, Stiles se lanzó para protegerlo, quedando gravemente herido.

— ¡No!, respóndeme Stiles. –mientras Derek lo recibía en sus brazos, el resto de los invitados y la guardia real se encargó de tratar de detener a la bruja. El muchacho oía todo como un murmullo mientras sentía que la fuerza se escapaba de su interior.

— ¡Stiles!

…

Despertó sobresaltado sobre su sofá, observando las botellas de soda y las envolturas de caramelo a su alrededor. Sobre él, un libro abierto que iba por la mitad. Todo había sido un sueño.

Okay, había aprendido su lección. No volvería a leer los libros de la saga de Abby Sinclair después de una tonelada de azúcar.

* * *

Cosa más rara ¿a que no? Si llegaste hasta aqui... Lo siento(?)

Los libros existen, y son geniales. Se los recomiendo ampliamente, son tres escritos por Allison Pang.

¡Gracias por leer! Y nuevamente, Lo Siento. xD


End file.
